remingtonsteelersfandomcom-20200214-history
Dimension Films
Dimension Films is a motion picture unit currently a part of The Weinstein Company. It was formerly used as Bob Weinstein's label within Miramax Films, to produce and release genre films. The Weinstein Brothers took this label with them when they departed the Disney-owned Miramax in October 2005. All films released by Dimension Films prior to October 1, 2005, remain the property of Miramax Films. Miramax also retains a license to use the Dimension label for distribution of the film library it controls. According to the Associated Press, "Miramax continues to share half the proceeds from the Scary Movie flicks and any other future installments in pre-existing Dimension franchises." The studio's movie franchises include the later Halloween films, Children of the Corn, Scream, Spy Kids and Scary Movie. Selected list of films Released as part of Miramax Films *''The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl in 3-D'' (2005) (with Columbia Pictures, distributed by Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment) *''Bad Santa'' (2003) *''Beowulf'' (1999) (with Miramax Films) *''Children of the Corn III: Urban Harvest'' (1995) *''Children of the Corn IV: The Gathering'' (1996) *''Children of the Corn V: Fields of Terror'' (1998) *''Children of the Corn 666: Isaac's Return'' (1999) *''Children of the Corn: Revelation'' (2001) *''Cursed'' (2005) *''Darkness'' (2002) *''Dracula 2000'' (2000) *''Dracula II: Ascension'' (2003) *''Dracula III: Legacy'' (2005) *''Equilibrium'' (2002) *''From Dusk till Dawn'' (with Miramax Films) (1996) *''From Dusk till Dawn 2: Texas Blood Money'' (1999) *''From Dusk till Dawn 3: The Hangman's Daughter'' (2000) *''Godzilla vs. Biollante'' (1989) (picked up by Dimension in 1992) *''Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers'' (1995) *''Halloween H20: 20 Years Later'' (1998) *''Halloween: Resurrection'' (2002) *''Hellraiser III: Hell On Earth'' (1992) *''Hellraiser: Bloodline'' (1996) *''Hellraiser: Inferno'' (2000) *''Hellraiser: Hellseeker'' (2002) *''Hellraiser: Deader'' (2005) *''Hellraiser: Hellworld'' (2005) *''Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back'' (2001) *''''Mimic'''' (1997) *''Mimic 2'' (2001) *''Mimic 3: Sentinel'' (2003) *''Mother's Boys'' (1994) *''Mr. 3000'' (2004) (with Touchstone Pictures) *''My Boss's Daughter'' (2003) *''Once Upon a Time in Mexico'' (2003) (with Columbia Pictures) *''''Phantoms'', a film adaptation of Dean Koontz novel (1998) *Teaching Mrs. Tingle'' (1999) *''Wes Craven Presents: They'' (2002) (with Focus Features) *''The Amityville Horror'' (2005) (with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer) *''The Brothers Grimm'' (2005) (with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer) *''The Faculty'' (1998) *''The i Inside'' (2003) *''The Legend of Drunken Master'' (US Distributor) (1994) *''The Crow'' (1994) *''The Crow: City of Angels'' (1996) *''The Crow: Salvation'' (2000) *''The Crow: Wicked Prayer'' (2005) *''The Prophecy'' (1995) *''The Prophecy II'' (1998) *''The Prophecy 3: The Ascent'' (2000) *''The Prophecy: Uprising'' (2005) *''Scary Movie'' (2000) *''Scary Movie 2'' (2001) *''Scary Movie 3'' (2003) *''Scream'' (1996) *''Scream 2'' (1997) *''Scream 3'' (2000) *''Sin City'' (2005) *''Spy Kids'' (2001) *''Spy Kids 2: The Island of Lost Dreams'' (2001) *''Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over'' (2003) *''Starsky & Hutch'' (2004) (with Warner Bros.) *''Venom'' (2005) Released as part of The Weinstein Company *''1408'' (2007) (co-distributed by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer) *''Automaton Transfusion'' (2006) *''Black Christmas'' (2006) (co-distributed by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer) *''Buried Alive'' (2007) *''DOA: Dead or Alive'' (2007) *''Familiar of Zero'' (2010) (with Walt Disney Pictures and Cannon Films) *''Feast'' (2006) *''Feast 2: Sloppy Seconds'' (2008) *''Feast 3: The Happy Finish'' (2009) *''Grindhouse'' (2007) **''Planet Terror'' (2007) **''Death Proof'' (2007) *''Halloween'' (2007) (co-distributed by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer) *''Halloween II'' (2009) *''The Mist'' (co-distributed by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer) *''Piranha 3-D'' (2010) *''Piranha 3DD'' (2011) *''The Promotion'' (2007) *''Pulse'' (2006) *''The Road'' (2009) *''Scary Movie 4'' (with Miramax Films) *''School for Scoundrels'' (2006) (co-distributed by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer) *''Scream 4'' (2011) *''Soul Men'' (2008) (co-distributed by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer) *''Superhero Movie'' (2008) (co-distributed by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer) *''Who's Your Caddy?'' (2007) (co-distributed by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer) (produced by Our Stories Films) *''Youth in Revolt'' (2010) References See also *Dimension Extreme Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:Former Walt Disney Company subsidiaries Category:The Weinstein Company Category:Film distributors Category:Companies established in 1992 Category:Companies based in New York City